The invention relates to a service station, in particular to a hydrogen service station for filling a motor vehicle with a gaseous and/or liquid medium, in particular with gaseous and liquid hydrogen.
All conceivable types of vehicles such as passenger vehicles, trucks, busses, machines, locomotives, etc., which are fueled with gaseous and/or liquid media should be understood as “vehicle(s)” in the following.
Generic service stations are service stations that hitherto in a normal case are tied to a specific place, are dependent upon outside power and are also not free of emissions.
However, mobile service stations for liquid and/or gaseous hydrogen are in demand precisely in the demonstration or introduction phase of hydrogen as an energy reservoir for vehicles.
Until now, mobile refueling of hydrogen-operated vehicles was realized in that either liquefied or pressurized hydrogen was transported by means of tank vehicles to the refueling station and the vehicle was refueled with liquid or gaseous hydrogen there in a conventional manner.
The objective of the present invention is disclosing a generic service station for filling a motor vehicle with a gaseous and liquid medium, in particular with gaseous and liquid hydrogen, which avoids and/or overcomes the known disadvantages of mobile service station concepts.
To attain this objective, a service station, in particular a hydrogen service station, is provided for filling a motor vehicle with a gaseous and/or liquid medium, in particular with a gaseous and liquid hydrogen comprising:
a) a reservoir for storing a liquefied medium, in particular liquefied hydrogen,
b) a liquid medium dispensing unit which is supplied with the liquefied medium from the reservoir,
c) a compressor, an evaporator mounted upstream thereof, a heating system mounted downstream of the compressor, and an intermediate reservoir which is mounted downstream of the heating system and used for the interim storage of a compressed gaseous medium,
d) a gaseous medium dispensing unit mounted downstream of the intermediate reservoir,
e) a fuel cell which is supplied by the gaseous medium coming from the reservoir and/or the intermediate reservoir and supplies power to the compressor, and
f) a control unit which is powered by the fuel cell and used for controlling the compressor, the gaseous medium dispensing unit and/or the liquid medium dispensing unit.
Additional advantageous embodiments of the inventive service station are characterized in that:                the evaporator and/or the heating system is/are embodied as an air evaporator,        the compressor for compressing the liquid medium is designed for a pressure of up to 1000 bar and the intermediate reservoir is designed for storing the compressed gaseous medium at a pressure of up to 1000 bar, and        the liquid medium dispensing unit is provided with a pump.        
The inventive service stations well as additional embodiments of the service station are explained in greater detail in the following on the basis of the exemplary embodiments depicted in FIGS. 1 and 2.